Hasta siempre hermano
by Arcord
Summary: Los dioses guerreros de asgard an perecido en su totalidad, despues de la devastadora guerra contra los santos atenienses... ¿o quizas queda alguno? Espero lo disfruten


**_Que tal gente bueno aqui una pequeña introduccion a mi primer (y unico hasta el momento) fanfic de su servidor, en lo personal en la saga de asgard de SS me quede con un sabor algo agrio de boca al no saber como termino la vida de nuestros personajes Bud y Cyd, si bien es cierto que al final se mira el cuerpo de Bud a lado del de Cyd nunca se nos especifica si este vive o murio por sus heridas, en fin quize dignificarlo y ewsto es lo que salio, ojuala les guste... _**

Vamos hermano termina con el Fénix

Vamos hermano termina con el Fénix!!...que esperas? así te podrás convertir en el único dios guerrero de Mizar

Ikki: ¿Sigues vivo Cyd?  
Bud: ¿Tendrías que morir tu también Cyd?

Cyd solo acierta a mirar con una cara tierna a su hermano, mientras los pasillos de el Palacio Valhala se inundan en un silencio incomodo.

Bud: Bien si asi lo quieres querido hermano, muereee...LA SOMBRA DE LA GARRA DEL TIGRE VIKINGO!!

Los ojos de Bud se abren bruscamente y su boca solo acierta a exhalar rápidamente.

Solo era un sueño- se dice Bud a si mismo aun exaltado por la amarga pesadilla

Esta vez el escenario es totalmente distinto, la blanca nieve impera el panorama, esa blanca nieve que parece saludar al azul del cielo.

El panorama que imperaba en el lugar solo se vio interrumpido por el cuerpo de Cyd que ya hacia inmóvil a un lado del caballero de Alcor que poco a poco se incorpora..

Bud:(Ya un poco mas repuesto de la pesadilla) Cyd... mi querido hermano, cuanto tiempo hemos desperdiciado...¿Por que tuvo que ser asi?...por que tuvo que ser asi nuestra reconciliación?

Una lagrima recorre la mejilla de Bud mientras alza su rostro hacia la dirección donde se encuentra la estatua de Odin

ODIN!! grita Bud con desprecio

Por que permitiste esto!! Que no somos nosotros tus mas fieles guerreros? Entonces como puede ser que guerreros que ni siquiera pertenezcan a la clase selecta de su orden lleguen a tus dominio e insulten asi tu presencia. No solo mi hermano a ofrendado su vida también Hagen, Thor, Phenril, Alberich, inclusive vi morir a Mime por sus ideales... El cosmo de Sigfried también a desaparecido, solo me queda suponer que también pereció por vuestra causa.  
¿Por que Odin?...¿por que? Por que haces sufrir de esta manera a tu gente.

De pronto de aquel cielo azul y despejado se abre una cortina oscura que opaca a la mismísima nieve, esa que parecía que presumía por su intensa blancura. Y una voz estruendorosa se dejo escuchar en ese lugar.

Bud guerrero que representa la estrella de Alcor que a su vez es gemela de la estrella de Mizar , Con que osadía te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?...Que no sabes que todo esto estaba escrito que pasaría? vosotros solo cumplieron las escrituras.

Bud: Escrituras? (aun sorprendido por los acontecimientos que están sucediendo frente a sus ojos)

EL RAGNAROK Bud...El Ragnarok

Bud: El Crepúsculo de los dioses?

Odin: No Bud "El destino de los dioses" La promesa de un nuevo mundo.

A pesar de los acontecimientos Bud todavía resentido habla:  
Pero como puedes llamar a este derramamiento innecesario de sangre "un nuevo mundo" y si aun asi lo fuese seria un mundo para quien?  
Cyd y los demás ya no se encuentra aquí para disfrutarlo, e Hilda tu representante aquí en la tierra esta rezando por los gélidos mares en compañía de su...no de vuestra gente.

Bud ,tu y los demás dioses guerreros han peleado con valentía y han pasado las expectaciones de un mismísimo vikingo que son considerados los mas fieros y fuertes. Ten mi palabra que tus camaradas ocupan un lugar muy especial entre mis huestes al igual que tu. Hilda y mi gente ya no pasaran por las terribles penurias que han pasado hasta ahora y la paz reinara por siempre en esta tierra. Si Athena que no tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo dijo mas yo que soy vuestro señor.

Bud: Odin(dice mas calmado y mientras mira el cuerpo de su hermano)

Regresa al lado de Hilda que desde ahora tu serás su guardia de honor y reinaras a su lado hasta el fin de tus días cuando regreses con tu amado hermano.

Pero Odin yo le prometí a Cyd que lo llevaría a la tierra de nuestros padres.

Haz como te he dicho que tu hermano ya hace en las tierras de tus padres...En las tierras de Asgard.

Por primera vez Bud experimenta una sensación d alivio y se va caminando hacia el palacio Valhala mientras da una ultima mirada al cuerpo de su hermano y este parece sonreírle y decirle HASTA LUEGO BUD...HASTA LUEGO HERMANO.

Gracias Odin dice a sus adentros Bud mientras otra lagrima recorre su cara...pero esta vez la lagrima es de felicidad.


End file.
